bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Real Adventure Outing
Plot After Zach and Leah tells their friends about their real adventure they went too the guppies decided to go on a real adventure of their own. Transcripts (The episode opens up with Zach and Leah playing river.) Zach: "The water's getting rough." Leah: "Watch out rocks alert." Zach: "We need to steer from those Rapids." Leah: "Steer to the side of the shore it's calm there." Zach: "Everytime we went to the wilderness it reminds me of the time we went on our real adventure." Leah: "Yes and we toke the guppies to the wilderness for our adventure." Both: (Sighs)"How can we forget our special day." (The memory begins with Zach and Leah telling the guppies about their real adventure they went too.) Molly: "Did you guys went on a real adventure." Zach: "Of course after all we had a lot of fun." Leah: "It was so wildernessy." All: "Wow." Molly: "It looks like we're going on a real adventure tomorrow hey why don't we make a day of it a real adventure outing." Goby: "Sorry can't make it going to the beach with my family." Molly: "A real adventure outing without Goby then." Nonny: "I can't make it either going out with my family." Molly: "A Real Adventure outing without Goby and Nonny." Oona: "Not us." Deema: "We're hanging out together." Molly: "A Real adventure outing without Goby Nonny Oona and Deema." Gil: "Me neither I want to watch how Zach and Leah met us that day." Molly: "Nice try you're the reason why we're doing this." Gil: "Oh." Deema: "You guys have fun And tell everything about when you get back." Molly: "We will." Gil: "Oh guys look a swallow tail butterfly." Molly: "That gave us a great idea for a real adventure outing let's go on a great outdoors adventure and meet some new friends while were there." All: "Yeah." (The next day when the guppies piled into the flying carpet a person popped out.) Person: "Hello." All: "Hello." Molly: "Oh I forgot to tell you to meet my cousins." All: "Your cousins." Molly: "Guys I like you to meet Josie Nina Andrea Melvin and Miguel." Josie: "Hello." Nina: "How are you." Miguel: "How's it going." Melvin: "Alright." Andrea: "Hey guys." Molly: "Alright guys let's go." (The kids arrived at the forest.) Molly: "Is this where you first have your real adventure." Both: "Yeah." Molly: "Wow look." Gil: "A cute bunny." Leah: "Let's go on a forest hike." Zach: "I Think the bunny wants us to come along." Molly: "Great idea let's go." Gil: "But first we have to get our bags out." Andrea: (Laughing)"No no Guppy video like." Josie: "I got it I just beat level 4." Molly: "Alright guys all in a row 1 2 3 and tally ho." Gil: "Now before we go we need to make sure that things don't get out of hand." All: "Got it." Molly: "I hope nobody never gets bored in the great outdoors.Try saying that three times." All: "Never get bored in the great outdoors.Never get bored in the great outdoors.Never get bored in the great outdoors." (While hiking the cousins go the wrong way Josie trips on a tree root the others fell over.) Molly: (Gasps)"Hikers down." (They swam to where the cousins fell over.) Molly: "You guys alright." All: "Yeah." Miguel: "Oh why can't I listen to music." Gil: "Oh your headphones just came loose." Miguel: "Thank you." Leah: "Look squirrels." Molly: "I think they want to tag along with us." Gil: "They would love to." Molly: "Great let's go." (On the way they came across a field of flowers.) Molly: "Look at those birds." Gil: "Alright you guys can come too." (Song: marching twins.) The twins go marching two by two Whoo ho Whoo ho the twins go marching two by two Whoo ho whoo ho the twins go marching two by two the little one stops to tie their shoe and they all go marching down to the ground together in a parade. The twins go marching three by three Whoo ho Whoo ho the twins go marching three by three Whoo ho Whoo ho the twins go marching three by three the handsome one stops to climb a tree. Gil: "I love that verse." Molly: "Oh Gilly." Leah: "Please." Zach: "You are so funny your new nickname is funny bone." Molly: "Hm if the twins go marching three by three can somebody tell me where did Miguel go." Leah: "There he is.Way back there." Molly: "Oh I hope nothing is wrong our adventure has been going so well." Gil: "Ya think." Molly: "What's wrong Miguel." Miguel: "No charger no tunes." Molly: "No problem stick with us and we'll give you plenty to listen how many marching twins are we up to I kinda lost count." Zach: "Three." Leah: "The handsome guppy that climb a tree." All: "Let's go." (That evening.) Zach: "I feel so warm." Leah: "From my head down to my toes." Nina: "Okay so then what happened hello Caleb I can't hear you no signal they can't hear me." (Nina ran to everyplace to try to get her cellphone to work.) Leah: "What is Nina doing." Zach: "Maybe she's taking a picture of the sunset." (But when Nina got to a tree branch it broke apart and she landed on the leaves.) Gil: "Nina are you alright." Nina: "No cellphones." Molly: "You don't need a phone to call a friend." Melvin: (Sighs)"I love meeting new friends." Zach: "What's wrong Melvin." Melvin: "Episode over what do I do now." Molly: "Well you can start by having more fun with us." Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures